Maquiavélico - Dramione
by DyDianaJackson
Summary: Hermione Granger, Tras siete años divorciada ha vuelto a enamorarse de un hombre parecido físicamente a su ex marido. Draco Malfoy intentará de todo para volver a tenerla e incluso puede que arme un plan maquiavélico para hacerse con ella otra vez. Canción: Maquiavélico - Canserbero
1. 1 Estoy Harta

Se acercaba a ella con paso sigiloso, su cabello visto desde atrás era tan desastroso que sentía que se perdía en medio de cada rizo. Estaba enamorado de su castaña, amaba a su mujer y a sus hijos. y se odiaba por lo que había hecho hacia unas horas.

Hermione lo estaba ignorando, sabía que su marido estaba tras ella, sabía que la veía fijamente. Aún así parecía temblar o estar asustada.

— quiero el divorcio. — la castaña anunció dándose la vuelta para ver los ojos grises de su esposo. — Estoy harta de tus constantes infidelidades.

Draco Malfoy estaba inexpresivo sabia que tarde o temprano aquello sucedería. Pero esperaba que fuera más que muy tarde. Así que solo atinó a asentir en silencio. No había manera de negarlo cuando estaba más que seguro de que ella ya había recolectado todas las pruebas suficientes para comprobar aquello ante el juez.

— Quiero la custodia absoluta de Scorpius y Antares, nuestros hijos no deben de tener un mal ejemplo como el tuyo, podrás verlos cuando quieras y llevarlos con Narcissa y Lucius. Vivirán conmigo en la casa que fue de mis padres e incluso podrás venir a verlos y quedarte con ellos, más ten claro que has perdido tu lugar en mi cama y en mi corazón — Hermione volvió a darle la espalda para volver volver a lavar los platos sin magia.

El rubio estaba seguro de que ella estaba siendo muy fuerte para no soltarse a llorar. Estaba más que convencido de que era el imbécil más grande del mundo mágico y muggle. Sólo a él se le ocurría ser infiel teniendo una esposa que lo había amado desde los 19 años, tres años de noviazgo y 6 años de matrimonio. Ella era tan ardiente en la cama, pero aún así no pudo guardar su voto de fidelidad por más de 4 años. Tenían unos pequeños gemelos Scorpius y Antares de 3 años que eran metamorfomagos. Si definitivamente era el imbécil más grande del mundo. Sólo él pudo perderse entre las piernas de Pansy Parkinson.

Su casa quedaría sola, pues él era consciente de que sin Hermione y sus hijos debía de volver a vivir en la mansión Malfoy con sus padres. Era el idiota infiel más grande del universo, tanto había luchado por unirse a aquella sangre sucia que robó su corazón, él humilló el apellido Malfoy para estar con ella y ahora todo lo había lanzado por la borda cuando había decidido ir a meterse entre las piernas de su antigua ex novia.

Dejando la culpabilidad de lado tenía claro que San Potter lo iba a matar, Weasley lo iba a castrar... Todos tratarían de hacerle daño y luego pedir explicaciones a su cadáver. Pero que importaba todo aquello si ahora por su estupidez e incapacidad de mantener la bragueta cerrada había perdido a su familia.

Hermione permanecía ausente, hacía seis meses que le llegaban notas y fotografías de Draco y Pansy juntos. Al principio no quiso creer en nada, se negó, se resistió, Draco la amaba y él jamás haría algo así... Pero la prueba estaba ahí. hace tan sólo una semana decidió seguir a Draco a "la importante reunión de negocios" lo vio reunirse con Pansy y acto seguido desaparecieron. Seguramente la llevaría a un hotel en el mundo muggle.

Aquella noche se quedó en la sala tejiendo unas bufandas para sus hijos. Draco llegó con su sonrisa que la seducía, ¡oh Merlín! si tan sólo no hubiera visto o recibido esas fotografías ella seguiría creyendo que Malfoy la amaba, la vio y besó... Hermione dejó que él tomara su cuerpo, más ya no se entregó con pasión, había sido traicionada, herida y humillada, no reaccionó ante ningún estímulo que Draco le dio, solo se movía de manera automática y fingía sentir. Cuando acabó se hizo la dormida.

Si Draco hubiese sido el mismo que hace un año habría notado que Hermione solo le había dado su cuerpo.

Fue la última vez que Hermione se había dejado tocar por su marido. Y Draco no notó absolutamente nada, es más ni insistía para que ella se entregase pero que iba a hacerlo si se acostaba con Pansy.

Draco Malfoy sabía que ningún plan le devolvería su hogar, por que ninguna mujer perdona una infidelidad... ¿O si?

 _Espero les guste, aquí todo sigue el transcurso de los libros. Excepto por que Theodore se casó con Luna._


	2. 2 Llegó a su muerte

2016.

Siete años después, Hermione Granger de 36 años estaba sentada en unos de los sofás beige de la sala junto a sus pequeños hijos de 10 años, esperaban la llegada de Draco.

— ¿tendrás un cita?, mamá — preguntó Antares, la pequeña era toda una Malfoy, cabello largo y rubio, piel pálida y los hijos grises. O esa era su apariencia con la que había nacido por que le gustaba experimentar con su físico a veces.

Hermione estaba ataviada con un vestido negro, escote de corazón el cual resaltaba su figura. Unos zapatos altos, el maquillaje apenas era notorio y aún así lucia bellísima, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto y algunos rizos enmarcaban su rostro. No parecía haber estado embarazada nunca, su físico estaba bien trabajado y demasiado envidiable.

—¿un novio, mami? —preguntó Scorpius, su cabello era rizado y rubio, los ojos grises y la piel pálida. A él le gustaba demostrar que era un Malfoy y pocas veces cambiaba de apariencia, solo cuando tenía que exteriorizar sus emociones.

— saldré con un amigo. — respondió a ambos pequeños. — es una cena con algunos ex compañeros de la escuela.

— ¿el tío Harry también irá?. — preguntó Scorpius.

Ambos hermanos nunca le habían conocido un novio a su madre. En cambio su padre había sido portada de El Profeta más de una vez y no precisamente por ser un buen mago.

Los gemelos sabían que su padre seguía amando a su madre pero no movía un dedo por recuperarla. Sabían que su madre sólo se mostraba cordial con su padre por ellos. Aunque verlos discutir algunas veces era muy gracioso. Ya que parecían dos cachorros peleando.

— cuando tenía su edad yo estudié en una escuela muggle. Así que mis ex compañeros son todos muggles. — respondió Hermione a su hijo.

—¿y ahí... Hay un chico especial?. — preguntó Antares con curiosidad. — ¿te gusta alguno?. mamá

— quizás haya un chico especial. — respondió dubitativa.

— debemos de ver si es bueno, mamá ¿cuando lo invitarás a casa?.— preguntó Scorpius con curiosidad y algo de celos.

— Sí, cuéntanos cuando vendrá a casa. — Draco había aparecido hace unos 10 segundos y nadie lo había notado hasta que habló. — queremos saber como es.

El rubio mayor se oía celoso, sarcástico y molesto.

— Llegas tarde, Draco. — Hermione evitó responder. — llegaré a las 12 y a más tardar a las 10 deben de estar dormidos.

— Chicos vayan a poner la película en mi habitación. — ordenó Draco. — llevaré las palomitas.

La habitación de Draco era la de huéspedes, en la cual se quedaba cuando Hermione tenía trabajo extra en el ministerio y él debía cuidar de sus hijos.

Sus hijos obedecieron, retirándose en medio de juegos a buscar la película.

— Granger, ¿hay otro hombre? — Draco tenía el rostro inexpresivo, sus ojos reflejaban preocupación, casi se podía notar que deseaba que la respuesta fuese negativa.

— tal vez, pero mis hijos solo sabrán de él si llega a ser algo formal, Malfoy— respondió Hermione — no vayas a meterles ideas a nuestros hijos. Y por favor no les des dulces por que los tendrás haciendo magia involuntaria hasta que yo haya llegado. Si sucede algo me llamas por teléfono o le dices a Harry que lo haga. — sin decir más Hermione salió de la casa.

Draco se asomó por la ventana y pudo notar que había un coche esperando en la entrada y apoyado sobre el había un hombre al cual no lograba distinguir por la oscuridad, al parecer era castaño, Hermione se acercó a él, se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y luego entraron al coche para luego marcharse.

— parece que nuestro amor llegó a su muerte... aunque solo será así si permito que me cambies por ese muggle. — Draco se dirigió a la cocina a preparar las palomitas.

No valía la pena enojarse, por la cama de Hermione Granger (muy pronto otra vez Malfoy), no había pasado ningún otro hombre que no fuese él, eso lo sabía gracias a un detective privado y que él se había encargado de hechizar a unos cuantos pretendientes para alejarlos.

Y este nuevo hombre no le iba a quitar a su mujer, podrían estar divorciados pero aún así ella era suya, ella no estaría con otro hombre que no fuese él. Era claro que no había ningún otro hombre tan atractivo como él. Quizás sólo lo habría si su padre le hubiese sido infiel a su madre pero aquello era como tan cierto como que Voldemort era un hada madrina, apoyando y cuidando princesas.

Sus hijos merecían todo el afecto posible, sus hijos eran listos e inteligentes, es más ahora él iría a preguntarles sobre qué opinaban de la posible relación de Granger.


	3. 3 Más o menos felices

Draco ingresó a su habitación con un enorme bol de palomitas, en la cama sus hijos estaban recostados viendo una película muggle Hotel Transylvania 2 era la película favorita de sus hijos, vampiros y brujas, les gustaba mucho ver como es que los muggle veían e mundo mágico. aunque los zombies era unos inferi. y los hombres lobo no eran ni un ápice de amigables.

Se sentó en medio de sus pequeños, fijó su atención en la película,

presentaba una escena donde Drácula estaba enseñando a volar al niño pelirrojo que de por sí parecía un Weasley.

—Ant... Scorp. — Draco trató de llamar la atención de sus pequeños, los cuales giraron a verle interesados, sabían que su padre haría la pregunta más rara que podrían oír a su corta edad. — ¿Que piensan de que su madre tenga un novio y más tarde un bebé?.

— Merece ser feliz así no sea contigo. — respondió Antares que volvió a centrar

la vista en la película.

— Pero ese novio debe de agradarnos y querernos así sea muggle o mago. — Scorpius lo miró con seriedad.

—¿quien les ha enseñado eso?. — preguntó Draco algo molesto.

— La tía Ginny nos ha hablado de eso desde que tenemos 5 años .— respondió Scorpius y está vez si giró a ver a su padre. — también aceptaremos si tu te enamoras de otra mujer.

Maldita mini-comadreja ahora mujer del cara rajada. Debía aceptar que gracias a ese consejo sus hijos tenían ideas más maduras pero había querido tenerlos en contra de algún futuro galán que se le presentara a su mujer. Hermione aún no había sido tocada por ningún hombre. Se quedó en silencio observando la película.

Draco estaba pegado a la ventana esperando que llegase su ex esposa, era las dos de la madrugada. cuando estaba sacando el móvil para marcarle, el coche de la noche anterior volvía a aparecer por la calle, Draco esperaba que saliese para verle la cara al maldito pero no lo hizo y tras 5 minutos interminables Hermione salió. El coche se retiró cuando la castaña se adentró en su hogar.

Draco sólo tenía en mente averiguar quién era ese hombre para ir a hechizarlo.

Hermione ingresó a su casa. sostenía sus zapatos de tacón en la mano izquierda y en la derecha traía su varita. Se notaba completamente feliz , hacia dos horas que debió llegar. Lo ignoró y pasó de largo hasta su habitación.

Draco necesitaba repuesta así que la siguió hasta la habitación, la cual silenció con un hechizo no verbal. una vez dentro pudo notar que Hermione se estaba desvistiendo, solo estaba con la lencería roja puesta. Entonces Draco lo entendió.

Estaba que pitada de celos. —¿te acostaste con ese? ¿quién es?. —el rubio trató de hablar en un tono lo más neutro posible.

— ¿y eso te interesa por que...?. — Hermione no estaba dispuesta a responder a sus preguntas así que procedió a quitarse el maquillaje con un paño, una manera efectiva de ignorarlo.

— desde que nos divorciamos nadie te había tocado hasta ahora. — el rubio caminaba de un lado a otro en la habita. —¿por qué te acostaste con ese?.

Hermione estaba harta de la escena de celos que le hacía su ex marido que sea dicho de paso no tenía nada que ver en su vida privada. — No te ha bastado con tenerme vigilada 7 años con ese investigador. — la castaña hizo un ademán para evitar que le refutase. — lo sé desde siempre, y si me acosté con Tom es por que lo quiero.

— ¿se llama Tom? ¿mago o muggle?. — Draco estaba tratando de recordar a alguien con ese nombre. — a mi me hiciste esperar hasta casarnos para intimar y ¿a él? ¡a la primera!

Hermione respiró agotada y se colocó un ligero camisón para cubrirse. — te hice esperar pero dime.. ¿valoraste el haber tomado mi virginidad?, no, no lo hiciste y me engañaste. Malfoy, yo ya te he olvidado. Te ame pero ahora no siento ningún tipo de afecto por ti. Estoy rehaciendo mi vida con otro hombre...

Draco la miró a los ojos, a esos hermosos ojos chocolate que a pesar de los años no había logrado olvidar. — ¿porqué ahora cuando eramos más o menos felices?.

— Me he enamorado de otro hombre. Pronto nuestros hijo lo han de conocer. — Hermione suspiró. — y si ellos lo aceptan me casaré.

— Dame una oportunidad, intentemos otra vez . — el rubio esperaba que una respuesta.

Hermione negó con la cabeza — Tom es todo lo contrario a ti, es un gran hombre, no es un simio arrogante como tu, su personalidad es muy atrayente... — Hermione se acercó a Draco. — él no me engañaría jamás, lo conozco desde los 6 años. Sabes no creo que poder volver a ser feliz en tus brazos.

Draco salió de la habitación, no quería seguir ahí porque esas palabras lo habían herido (aunque se empeñarse en negarlo). Sólo le quedaba conocer al dichoso "futuro reemplazo" y rezar por que a sus hijos no les agradase.

¡Maldito Tom! No lo conocía y ya lo odiaba.


	4. 4 Tom

El tiempo pasaba rápido, habían transcurrido tres semanas desde aquella discusión.

Era sábado al medio día, Hermione estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo, ya que tendrían un invitado especial.

Los gemelos Malfoy es decir Scorpius y Antares se veían frente al espejo de la sala, cambiaban el color de su cabello y ojos.

La semana anterior Hermione les había dicho que tenía un novio que iría aquel sábado para conocerlos y estaban emocionados por conocer al novio de su madre. sabían que si ellos no lo aceptaban su madre se privaría de amar otra vez y ellos obviamente no querían eso, como tampoco querían ser relegados por un hombre pedante y arrogante. Al único arrogante que soportaban era a su padre.

Los gemelos manejaban un poco de la magia no verbal y al no haber ingresado a Hogwarts aún no estaban sometidos a no hacer magia fuera de ella. Así que habían preparado una serie de pruebas para ver si aquel hombre era lo suficientemente paciente, amable e incluso divertido.

—¿crees que el castaño me queda bien?. —preguntó Antares mientras su cabello rubio obtenía el color del cabello de su madre.

— Si, solo te falta tener unos rizos como los míos. — Scorpius se sonreía a sí mismo frente al espejo, sus cabellos eran rizados y castaños. cuando venían visitas le gustaba usar aquel color.

Los cabellos de su gemela se volvieron rizados. — Nos parecemos a mamá.

Scorpius miró a su hermana y le susurró. — ahora somos más Granger que Malfoy.

Antares sonrió. — Si los abuelos nos ven así nos tomarán por raros o extraños.

Scorpius entrecerró los ojos. — solo es un cambio de color, en el cabello, ni que me hubiera puesto un tercer ojo o un pico de pato.

Antares realizó un pequeño ajuste en su apariencia, sus labios se transformaron en un pico. — Decías. —grasnó.

Scorpius empezó a reír por la ocurrencia de su hermana y la imitó, luego empezaron a reír aún más fuerte e incluso intentaron agregarse un tercer ojo.

En medio de su juego el timbre se oyó, el invitado había llegado, ambos dejaron de reír. Dejaron de jugar con su apariencia.

—Nosotros abrimos. — dijeron al unísono.

Corrieron a abrir la puerta, ahí vieron a un hombre alto de 1.75 cm. de tez blanca, vestido de manera normal o muggle. zapatillas deportivas, jeans obscuros, una camiseta azul. Era completamente parecido a su padre a diferencia de que sus ojos eran azules y el cabello era castaño arenoso... y la actitud.. bueno la actitud era algo que recién iban a evaluar.

Los pequeños estaban completamente lelos, idos, sorprendidos. parpadearon varias veces y del asombro su cabello había cambiado involuntariamente al color naranja.

— ¿H-hola?. —logró articular Antares en cuanto se recuperó un poco de la impresión. — Pase, mamá aún está en la cocina.

— Hola. - Tom observó un tanto sorprendido el color cabello de los hijos de su novia. - ¿Antares y Scorpius?. - preguntó cuando los pequeños lo sentaron en uno de los sofás en la sala, mientras que ellos se sentaron frente a él. Hermione observaba escondida.

\- Sí...- Scorpius lo miró con curiosidad. - Scorpius Malfoy-Granger...

\- Antares Malfoy-Granger. - la peli-naranja notó que eran observados con curiosidad y sorpresa. -¿por qué nos ves así? ¿tenemos algo raro?.

Tom con una sonrisa señaló su propio cabello. Scorpius al notar que tenía el cabello naranja no dudó en volver a tomar el color castaño, en cambio Antares se sentía avergonzada y su cabello se tornó rosa.

\- El señor va a pensar que está loco, Ant, vuelve tu cabello castaño. -Scorpius se paró delante de su hermana para evitar que Tom viera a su hermana cambiar el color de su cabello. - señor... ¿cuál es su nombre? ¿cómo se gana el pan del día?

\- Mi nombre es Thomas, pero pueden decirme Tom... mi apellido es Felton, Soy actor. - respondió el castaño, Se sentía como un reo ante policías, pero aún así está situación Le agradaba, conocer a estos pequeños había sido su anhelo por un año.

-¿Actor? creo que lo hemos visto antes, en una serie de Netflix ... creo que en The Flash. - Antares hizo que su hermano se sentará, ya que estaba igual de sorprendido que ella que no lograba coordinar sus movimientos y pensamientos

-lo he visto antes creo que en YouTube. ¿usted canta?. - preguntó Scorpius.

\- Por afición, no creo dedicarme a ello -respondió el adulto.

\- ¿cuántos años tiene? - Scorpius no podía contener la curiosidad.

-¿Y como conoció a mamá?. - Antares era dominada también por su curiosidad.

Tom sonrió divertido. Hermione Le había dicho que sus hijos eran muy curiosos, a decir verdad sabía un poco sobre la comunidad mágica gracias a su novia. Aún así ver como los pequeños habían cambiado el color de sus cabellos lo sorprendió.

-Tengo 37 años. - Notó que los gemelos se vieron y asintieron entre ellos. ¿Sería una especie de comunicación secreta?.- conocí a Hermione en la escuela a los 7 años, yo iba un año arriba de ella pero el exceso de trabajo como actor hicieron que perdiese un año, así que al ingresar a su grado ella y yo coincidimos, debo de reconocer que más de una vez me obligó a adelantar tareas, pasábamos horas en la biblioteca... y luego de varios años ella dejó de asistir, no habló conmigo, no lo volví a ver hasta hace un año cuando coincidimos en un evento.

\- ¿La quieres?. - preguntó Scorpius.

\- Desde siempre...- respondió, volvió a notar que los gemelos asentían entre sí. - deben de saber que quise conocerlos desde que supe de ustedes, aunque su madre se empeñó en esperar, a veces es un poco terca.

Los castaños compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, pues de hecho sabían que Hermione Jean Granger era más que un poco terca.

La chimenea hizo un sonido de llegada, Draco Malfoy ingresó como si fuese su casa, cuando notó la presencia del extraño se quedó sorprendido (pero claro su rostro no reflejaba nada). incluso sus hijos los veían algo preocupados por la reacción que pudiese tener.


	5. 5 Maldito Tom

Draco se quedó observando al intruso, en su cabeza estaba una única frase. ¡Maldito Tom!. ¡Era parecido a él! ¡¿Que hipogrifos le había visto a ese?! ¡era un muggle! no tenía varita(mágica obviamente). Era alguien que no merecía estar junto a su mujer. para él era obvio que si SU Hermione estaba prendada de ese era solo por el parecido físico evidentemente.

Que situación más incomoda. No sabía cómo actuar, notó que sus hijos estaban atentos a cada acción que realizaba.

Tom se puso en pie. — Soy Tom Felton. — se presentó.

Antares se acercó rápidamente a su padre llevándolo frente al castaño y añadió :—Tom es el novio de mamá.

Draco dio la sonrisa más falsa que tenía— Draco Malfoy, ex esposo de Hermione. — Tom le extendió la mano para que la estrechase pero Draco no hizo ningún ademán de corresponder. — Me retiro a mi habitación, tengo algo que buscar.

Aquello era una muy notoria mentira para sus hijos pues se dirigía directo a la cocina donde debía estar Hermione.

Tom se sentó otra vez, Hermione le había expresado como era Draco Malfoy, pero siendo sincero ella se había quedado corta al describirlo. — No le agrado. — Dijo Tom algo preocupado.

— Papá es algo obsesivo compulsivo. — Antares dijo negando con la cabeza.

— Jamás estrecha la mano a desconocidos y odia el desorden, y en esta casa siempre hay desinfectante para todo. — Añadió Scorpius.

En la cocina Hermione fingía estar concentrada picando las cebollas. ignoraba al rubio que estaba con medio cuerpo dentro de la refrigeradora buscando algo que beber.

Tras servirse algo de leche en un vaso se acercó a las ollas de Hermione. husmeando una a una.

— Siempre me gustó tu comida muggle. — dijo sin más.

Hermione permaneció en silencio llorando con las cebollas. Draco sacó la varita de su chaqueta con un movimiento hizo que las mejillas de Hermione se secaran.

Draco respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos tratando de contener sus frustraciones . — ¿porqué con alguien que se parece a mí?. — preguntó.

— Tom tiene 37 años y tu 36 años, básicamente tu te pareces a él. — la castaña metió las cebollas en un bol. Draco con la varita hizo que fueran a lavarse.

— Ese no es el punto.— gruñó.— ¿recuerdas lo que me prometiste cuando nos casamos?.

Hermione cerró los ojos. — Tu no cumpliste con ser fiel... ¿por que debería yo de amarte para siempre?. — abrió los ojos . — Hasta hace cuatro años que dejé de amarte.

—¿Hace cuatro años? ¿por qué no dijiste nada?. pudimos intentarlo otra vez. — Draco estaba sorprendido y a la vez frustrado.

Hermione negó. — Noté que Lucius tenía razón, tú solo estabas detrás de la heroína de la guerra, detrás de la gran amiga de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley... Solo deseabas humillar el apellido de tu padre.

— Es mentira, yo nunca te vi así... para mi tu eres una gran mujer, la mujer que amo y la madre de mis hijos. — Draco estaba frustrado, su padre otra vez metía sus narices donde no lo necesitaba.

— En el diario el profeta siempre había fotos tuyas saliendo con tus "amigas" no te estoy reclamando por si eso crees, tu vida me tiene sin cuidado ahora. — Hermione respiró hondo, necesitaba aire en sus pulmones. — Hace cuatro años atrás te amaba, Luego empecé a notar que era ilógico mantener esperanzas sobre ti, era difícil creer en ti pues durante toda mi adolescencia me humillaste, era inútil pensar que tu fueses a valorar el que yo te haya elegido a ti en vez de a Ron, entonces noté que solo fui tu trofeo del triunfo que tuviste sobre Ron.

— Hermione, mi rivalidad con Weasley nada tiene que ver entre nosotros, ¡por Merlín! Te mostré varias veces que tu me interesas e incluso acepté tener la dichosas citas muggle, sabes bien que vestir como muggle era algo nuevo para mi pero el estar tu a mi lado lo hacía gratificante.

—¡calla!, todo eso que dices ahora solo son recuerdos, Tu me engañaste con Pansy, yo solo quiero ser feliz otra vez y voy a a rehacer mi vida junto a Tom. Yo estoy enamorada de él e incluso hemos hablado de casarnos. — Hermione al apagó el fuego de una de las hornillas.

— ¿casarte? ¿con ese muggle?. No tiene magia, es un actorcillo que se las da de cantante... encima algo pervertido con las cosas que quiere hacerte — Draco enojado.

—¿usaste legeremancia con Tom?. — preguntó indignada la castaña.

— Si no lo puedo leer tu mente debía de recurrir a la mente de él. — hizo que las cebollas se secaran y volvieran a estar sobre la mesa de la cocina. — ¿que tiene él que no tenga yo? ? has visto su cabello?. — no esperó que Hermione respondiera. —es del color de la arena de las playas muggles de esas que parecen sucias y sus ojos... incluso sus ojos son del color de los ojos de un Weasley, si fuese pelirrojo sería un Weasley.

— Malfoy...

— Lo digo en serio. — se cruzó de brazos. — Yo soy más guapo, mira para empezar mi cabello es rubio platinado y es natural algo que tu muggle va a alcanzar con algún tinte o magia... mi cabello es sedoso y lo cuido. No olvides mi adorable personalidad, no voy a negar que soy un poquito arrogante, y soy muy feliz siendo papá...— Draco estaba tratando de mostrar que era muy bueno para que lo volviese a tomar en cuenta.

— Malfoy...

Draco parecía no oír a Hermione —Adoro y amo a mis hijos e incluso la revista corazón de bruja me proclamó cuatro veces el mejor padre del mundo mágico, aparte de que también soy el padre más guapo. ah y No olvides que también soy amigo de San Potter... luego de que casi me matara tras nuestro divorcio...

— Draco...

— Es más estoy dispuesto a olvidar todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora, olvidaré que me cambiaste por alguien que se parece a mi, por que no voy a aceptar eso de que soy parecido a ese muggle... ¿me llamaste por mi nombre? —preguntó tras haber estado hablando de más.

— Ya hablamos de eso... y ya te dije que no.— Hermione negó con la cabeza suavemente.

— Di mi nombre otra vez... hace años que no lo dices... — Draco estaba incrédulo.

— Te emocionas demasiado... Draco.


	6. 6 ¿FeltMione?

— Te emocionas demasiado... Draco. — Hermione pronunció el nombre de su ex marido de manera dulce. como solía hacerlo cuando estaban casados.

Draco no supo cuanto había extrañado que ella lo llamase por su nombre hasta ahora. Iba a seguir pidiendo que repitiera su nombre una y otra vez. Pero para su desgracia notó que había dos intrusos en la cocina.

— Incluso nosotros estamos emocionados. — dijo Harry. ahora era amigo de ambos. Era obvio que si lo ponían a elegir claramente elegiría a Hermione primero.

Ginny río. — aceptalo Harry el Dramione llegó a su fin.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, su pelirroja era un dolor de cabeza cuando se trataba de inventar nombres para las parejas.— A pesar de todo creo que hay Dramione. Sé que has notado como Hermione pronunciaba el nombre de Draco.

— y yo ya te he dicho que hay una nueva pareja. — Ginny sonrió y miró de manera desafiante al rubio. — ya les he elegido nombre, serán FeltMione.

Harry miró incrédulo a su esposa. — Imposible. pones el apellido de Tom y el nombre de Hermione. me niego. — se cruzó de brazos.

Ginny sonrió. — Si digo ToMione parecerá que la estoy uniendo a Voldemort.

Harry pareció razonar. — ¿FeltGer? —preguntó.

Ginny negó suavemente. — FeltMione he dicho y si no te gusta ya puedes ir pidiéndole a Kreacher que te haga sitio en su cama.

Draco hubiera reído de esa situación de no ser por que Ginevra-pelo-de-tomate-apoyo-el-FeltMione había empezado a unir a su Hermione con su copia barata.

— Buenas tardes señora cara rajada. — saludó Draco sarcástico. con un moviendo de la varita le quitaba el cesto con comestibles que había traído.

Ginny sonrió, ¿con que esas tenían?. Pues le daría donde más le dolería. — ¿Así saludas a tu futura consuegra? ya no hay respeto por la fam...— Harry cubrió la boca de su amada pelirroja.

— Disculpen a mi adorada... ¡ay!. — Ginny le estaba mordiendo la mano del azabache el cual había decidido que las siguiente vez metería comida en la boca de la pelirroja.

Draco estaba algo pensativo. —¿futura consuegra?.

— Lily y Scor se llevan tan bien que ya hasta les puse nombre. ScorLy... — Ginny sonrió inocente ante la cara de espanto del rubio. — ¡ah si! y no olvides que James parece estar algo embobado con Antares... el nombre aún no lo decido estoy entre JaRes y AnJa. Estoy abierta a sugerencias.

— Potter a tu mujer le falta un tornillo . — Draco estaba algo irritado. —mira que unir a tu hija de 8 años con mi hijo Scorpius de 10 años.

— Y no olvides lo de unir a James de 12 con Antares de 10.— sonrió la pelirroja.

—menos mal no tengo una tercera hija o terminaría siendo "unida a Albus"— Masculló el rubio.

—De eso no te preocupes, Tom y Hermione van a tener una niña y será la novia de mi pequeño Albus. — sentenció.

Hermione al oír aquello empezó a toser se había atragantado con una galleta.

Harry le extendió un vaso con agua. — Ves que ella se opone, Hermy también quiere Dramione.

Hermione iba a contestar pero oyó el piano. los cuatro adultos salieron de la cocina, Fueron al cuarto de música. ahí Antares tocaba el piano. sentada junto a ella estaba Scorpius. Tom los observaba, los pequeños personajes querían que supiera cuál era la canción favorita de su madre.

Scorpius notó que ahora tenía más público, decidió que les mostraría que Antares no era la única talentosa. Empezó a cantar una canción que su madre había estado tarareando hace unos meses atrás.

"Antes me han roto el corazón, pero nunca me sentí como hoy"

"Tus palabras son un puñal, necesito alguien que me ayude a levantar"

Hermione enrojeció al notar que su hijo estaba cantando su canción preferida. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por Draco y Harry.

"Ahora siento que me estoy hundiendo, quiero sobrevivir. ¡lo voy a lograr!. No sabes lo que estoy sintiendo. No"

Antares sonrió y decidió cantar con su hermano. : " Me ves sangrando hasta morir, Temblando, cayendo de rodillas frente a ti, Desde que te fuiste tengo cicatrices, sigo tropezando, rogando que vengas a ayudarme, ahora que desde que te fuiste tengo cicatrices"

Draco trató de ver en la mente de su hijo y vio a Hermione cantando. era claro que esa canción era para él.

Hermione movía los labios como si cantase.

"Como una mota en el fuego me consumes, puedo sentir el dolor

"Tu tienes frío el corazón, no das de lo que recibes, tu me dejaste solo. ahora siento que me estoy hundiendo, Quiero sobrevivir, lo voy a lograr...

Hermione no pudo esperar a que su hijo terminase de cantar, se lanzó sobre el pequeño Scorpius, besó su frente. luego besó la frente de su hija.

Draco se retiró en silencio, no podía permanecer más tiempo, la voz de hijo aún estaba en su mente. Entendió cuanto había llorado y sufrido Hermione. Sentía que era una escoria, un gusano que no merecía recuperar a la mujer que tanto había herido.

En la soledad de su habitación obtuvo la conclusión de que Hermione Granger Jamás perdonaría a Draco Malfoy.

Así que a él llegó la idea más maquiavélica que jamás hubiese tenido. Sólo debía de observar a Tom Felton por un par de meses y suplantarlo.

 _Gracias por sus comentarios: Adrit, Mariajose y Angely. Saludos!_


	7. 7 Nos perdimos para siempre

Cinco meses después

Draco Había pasado cada mes junto a sus hijos que siempre le hablaban de Tom, aquello lo hería. No quería pensar en Hermione, e incluso había tratado de olvidarla pero era imposible, si en 7 años no lo había logrado, menos lo haría en 5 meses, extrañaba sus besos, su piel y su aroma por las mañanas, Deseaba hacerle el amor, oírla gemir y reír, oírla decir su nombre, deseaba ser feliz junto a ella otra vez como antes de que él arruinase todo. Ahora Theodore Nott un amigo del colegio estaba preguntándole que pasaba por su mente.

—¡estás loco!. — Draco estaba siendo regañado por Theodore Nott. —¿cuanto tiempo llevas planeando esto?

El rubio cerró los ojos. — cinco meses, en realidad pensé que Hermione dejaría rápidamente al actor ese. Pero no ha sido así. Se van a casar.

— eres un idiota Draco.— estaba caminando de un lado a otro. — Luna me pidió que viniera a ver que te pasaba pero jamás creí que estuvieras tan desesperado. ¿Por qué no olvidas a Granger?.

— Sigo enamorado de ella, estoy jodido. —respondió. bebía Whiskey de fuego.

— Reconquistala, vuelve con ella. — dijo Nott quitándole el vaso de Whiskey.. — no puede ser tan difícil.

—Perdí la oportunidad, ella y yo nos perdimos para siempre. Jamás va a perdonar lo que hice. — cerró los ojos fuertemente. — por eso voy a suplantar a ese tal Tom.

— No eres como él, ni siquiera eres amable y lo arrogante se te sale de forma natural. No eres un hombre cálido, ni siguiéndole 20 años lo vas a lograr. — Theodore estaba bebiendo el Whiskey.

— Que gran apoyo eres. —Draco respondió en tono sarcástico. — no sé para que pido tu apoyo.

— bien, supongamos que lo suplantases, ¿quien va a actuar como Draco Malfoy?. — preguntó cómo si ese detalle se le hubiese escapado.

— Tom.

— ¡Pero es un muggle! —gritó Theo. — No tiene magia y menos va a actuar voluntariamente... Espera... —el castaño entrecerró los ojos. —¿usarás el imperius?

Draco ya había pensado en todo, no era ningún idiota sin talento, él era el maestro de la alquimia. si así tuviera que asesinar a alguien por Hermione y sus hijos lo haría sin dudarlo.

No podría darse el lujo de perder a su familia por un estúpido muggle. A 15.00hrs se dirigió al restaurante muggle donde debía de "hablar" con Tom Felton.

Llegó al restaurante vestido completamente de negro, lo cual hacía resaltar su pálida piel y sus ojos grises. En una mesa cercana estaba Tom Felton, quien los viera creería que eran mellizos, ya que el actor llevaba ropa muy muggle a su parecer aunque claramente vestía un traje blanco, sus cabellos castaños desordenados y sus perfectos ojos azules resaltaban. Hacía suspirar a más de una fémina que estaba cerca.

Tras saludarse, Draco vio de manera amenazante a Tom, el cual estaba distraído con el café.

— ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con Granger?. — el rubio fue directo al grano.

— Hecerla feliz, casarme con ella y... — Tom dejó la frase incompleta.

Draco negó. — Tener hijos con ella no es una buena respuesta, puesto que ya los tiene conmigo. —trataba de mantenerse sereno.

— Quiero a los pequeños... Antares y Scorpius sin duda son los chicos más educados y amables que haya conocido. — se encogió de hombros — estuvieron emocionados cuando presenciaron cuando le pedí matrimonio a Hermione.

— Ellos te quieren por tu parecido a mi. — Draco le veía a los ojos con una máscara de frialdad aquello del matrimonio seguía sin gustarle.

— Nunca me han llamado por tu nombre, y Hermione no me ha confundido nunca contigo. — respondió el castaño con una sonrisa.

— pero me ven en ti. — respondió Draco.

—¿que buscas en esta conversación?. — preguntó Tom con suspicacia. — en lo poco que te conozco sé que tu no actúas sin tener un plan. — bebió de su café.

Draco sonrió con malicia. — pero que observador. —el sarcasmo salía a flote. — yo también te he observado, he estudiado tu vida y quizás seas completamente sincero con MI mujer y mis hijos...

—¿Pero?.— preguntó Tom. — No voy a creer que tu has decidido aceptarme en la vida de Hermione. — respondió, restándole importancia que él viera a Hermione como su propiedad.

— Tienes razón Felton. Jamás aceptaré a ningún hombre en la vida de Hermione, solo yo tengo el derecho de tocarla y amarla. — Draco sacó su varita, sin que Tom lo viera le apuntó. —imperio. Que te quede claro que ella siempre me va ser mía. Hagas lo que hagas.

Durante las siguientes horas Draco Malfoy secuestró al actor Tom Andrew Felton, se hizo de sus memorias e incluso intercambió el color de su cabello y ojos. Así dio inicio a su maquiavélico plan de suplantar a Thomas Andrew Felton un día antes de su boda.

 _Gracias por comentar Lady Maring y Monty_


	8. Epílogo

Draco Malfoy estaba en el altar conla apariencia de Tom Felton, había practicado durante los 5 meses como debía de actuar, así que sonreía a más no poder.

Theodore lo veía con reprobación, pero los padres y hermanos de Tom lo veían con emoción e incluso la prensa estaba presente. Draco solo trataba de mantener sus pensamientos como los de Felton, usar la oclumancia lo podría delatar.

Más allá estaba el propio Felton junto a sus hijos, podría decirse que era Malfoy, se veía demasiado serio, el cabello platinado, ojos grises y el rostro mortalmente serio.

Hermione ingresó a la iglesia del brazo de Potter, ella lucía hermosa, más hermosa que en su propia boda, ahora entendía por que Hermione había querido casarse por la iglesia... Pero él había sido necio y se lo tuvo que negar.

Durante toda la ceremonia no pudo evitar verla, estaba preciosa, guapa, ¡oh Merlín! deseaba estar con ella para siempre, la amaba, la adoraba.

Hermione no parecía notar la diferencia entre Malfoy y Tom. Pero cada cierto tiempo durante la fiesta se perdía en los ojos de "Draco Malfoy'' ya que a su parecer había algo en él que la llamaba.

— Me voy a poner celoso si lo sigues mirando. — Susurró su marido. En realidad Draco temía que Hermione pudiera ver más allá y darse cuenta de su plan.

— Lo siento. — susurró Hermione mientras Le daba un suave beso en Lo labios. — es que he tenido la impresión de que él eras tú y tu eres Malfoy.

Aquella Respuesta a Draco lo dejó sorprendido y eso se reflejó en su rostro. — ¿el vino te ha hecho daño? Herms.

— Sólo fue una copa o tres, pero no estoy tan borracha.. — respondió Hermione y Draco / Tom sonrió.

— Necesitas un baño. —Le susurró. —huyamos a nuestra luna de miel. — Draco deseaba volver a disfrutar de su adorada mujer, volver a tomarla.

Hermione asintió y desaparecieron rumbo a su luna de miel.

Siendo sincero cada año la castaña parecía alejarse de él, o eso creía él, Scorpius y Antares lo querían, él los llevaba a los set de grabación y ellos quedaban encantados con los papeles que le veían interpretar.

Él anhelaba volver a tocar su varita aunque eso de no tenerla no lo hacía débil pero en realidad hacer magia sin varita era algo difícil y solo la hacía cuando estaba completamente solo o las emociones le hacían explotar.

Hermione había vuelto a darle un hijo. Un hijo al que le hubiera puesto Abraxas de no ser por que ahora era o debía de actuar como un muggle en cambio llevaba el nombre de Andrew. El niño era castaño como Hermione, al principio temió por que fuera rubio y su plan se viera afectado, los ojos del pequeño eran color azul, había hechizado a su pequeño hijo por que había nacido con los ojos grises.

A veces se sentía muy mal, estaba viviendo una vida que no le pertenecía pero no podía negar que era feliz. Incluso a veces Theo lo buscaba en secreto para gritarle por estar siendo un egoísta, un ególatra e imbéciles. Por seguir adelante con aquel maquiavélico plan.

Tras 15 años de matrimonio llegó a casa y notó que había ropa regada por el pasillo, ropa de mujer y ropa de hombre. Pensó que se trataría de algunos de sus hijos pero era imposible. Scorpius estaba casado con Lily Potter, ellos vivían en la mansión Malfoy. Antares estaba casada con Albus Potter pero ellos vivían en Rumanía con los dragones e incluso si viniesen sería imposible que fueran a una casa ajena a tener relaciones sexuales. Entonces el que estaba haciendo travesuras era Andrew pero... Era febrero... Andrew debería estar en Hogwarts. Definitivamente la ropa no les pertenecía a ninguno.

¡POR SALAZAR Y SUS DESCENDIENTES!. Su corazón empezó a latir con gran fuerza. Rezaba por que Hermione estuviera en el Ministerio y fuera alguna otra persona. Cerró los ojos cuando sostuvo el pomo de la puerta, temía aquello. La abrió lentamente, oyó risas y suspiros.

Hermione estaba completamente desnuda, sentada sobre el miembro del rubio (Felton).

— Tom, como te he extrañado. —la veía moverse sobre él cuerpo de Felton. — Te amo, te he amado siempre.

Draco Malfoy quedó perplejo, anonadado. Quería llorar y gritar. así de sentía ser traicionado por la persona que amas y confías. Doloroso, era muy doloroso, ni los crucios de su tía Bellatrix le habían dolido tanto.

De pronto Hermione se alzó desnuda, camino hasta él y lo besó en los labios. —¿Draco?. — sonrió. — tu eres Draco y él —señaló al hombre que reposaba en la cama con el miembro empalmado. —es Tom Felton, lo supe hace una hora y media y estoy celebrando. — Le tomó de la mano. — Ven cariño unetenos, hagamos un Trío. Los amo a ambos y quiero sentír los dos en mi interior.

Draco estaba conmocionado, sorprendido y ofendido. ¿Como es que Hermione pedía aquello?, ¿estaba borracha o quizás drogada?. no lograba creer aquellas palabras, no lograba procesar la situación.

Su respiración se hizo aún más fuerte, más dolorosa, los pulmones le quemaban, sus ojos le pesaban y ardían. Su cuerpo parecía haberse entumecido en menos de un segundo. Cerró los ojos, el sueño le invadía.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!. — Le parecía oír la voz de un niño la cual parecía ser de Scorpius a los lejos, como si estuviera en un sueño. —¡papá ha movido los ojos y los brazos!.

Entonces lo recordó todo, Pansy Parkinson había ingresado a su hogar a las tres de la mañana. Había tratado de raptar a sus hijos y él junto a Hermione lucharon por detenerla. No recordaba como pero la hubo derrotado y recuperado a su hijos. Pero había sido víctima de el filtro de muertos en vida y un hechizo que no lograba recordar. Entonces fue cuando se vio siendo infiel a Hermione. Entonces todo aquello había sido más que un sueño, todo aquello jamás había ocurrido. No existía ningún Tom Felton que quisiera robarle a su mujer.

Abrió los ojos, le pesaban los párpados, Le ardían y dolían. Todo a su alrededor era borroso. — Her... Her... Hermione. — logró hablar y llamar a su adorada esposa.

Sintió los cálidos labios de su castaña sobre los suyos, había tenido la pesadilla más horrible y dolorosa.

— Estoy aquí... — sintió como Hermione le acariciaba la mejilla y besaba sus labios repetidas veces, su voz estaba temblorosa y emocionada. — No te dejaré. Has dormido dos años y nuestros hijos ya tienen cinco años. Ve pensando como nos vas a compensar.

Oía las risas de sus hijos, no llevaba ni 5 minutos despierto y Hermione ya lo estaba regañando.

— Ya lo haré, solo deja que me despierte del todo mi amor. — Ver el rostro de Hermione le hacía inmensamente feliz.

El maquiavélico plan de Parkinson no había funcionado, y él no había perdido para siempre a su familia.

Fin.


End file.
